Dreams Do Come True
by cheek25
Summary: Shite, not again. Gods, how long is this going to last? Just a usual Sirius confesses to Remus fic and some/lots of smut.


Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. Rowling, therefore I wouldn't be doing this.

A/N: Heys! First off, I'd just like to say this would be my very first lemon scene, as I wanted to try my hand at it =S I know I need loads of improvement, so please don't give up on this could-be-lame-and-pathetic-and-generic fic. Please?

Hands were everywhere, heavy pants and breathless groans surrounding the thick, sex-scented air around them, lips and teeth searching for more skin to disfigure, to bruise, mark and claim as sweat coated both bodies and the sounds of the honey-blonde wolf below him keeping him right at the edge-

Sirius shot up in bed, his eyes wide open and his breathing irregular as the dream slowly, torturously faded away and his mind came back to him. He held in a groan when he saw the impressive tent in his boxers and fell back onto the pillows, sighing when he realised that was probably the two hundred and fifty-sixth wed dream he had the past two years alone and the starring role was none other than one of his best mates.

Remus John Lupin was quiet, but he cracked Sirius up the most with his smartass comments, except when they were directed at him, which they usually were. He had honey-blonde hair that was shorter than his own black locks, but still long enough to cover his ears and flop over his eyes, especially when he was reading or doing his homework, his head bent and his eyes narrowed in concentration. The werewolf was decent-looking-he had his admirers, albeit less than either Sirius' or James', with his straight nose and not-too-thin lips, and Sirius let out the groan he had held back when he remembered what those lips had been doing to him in his sleep.

Sirius Orion Black thought he might have had these strange feelings that turned his stomach over and over in the nicest way possible back in the middle of sixth year, when he had run away from his house-he could never call that place home-to the Potters, where the rest of the Marauders were, right before Christmas; James had given him a place to stay, Peter had given him the space he needed and the willingness to help with anything, but Remus had heard him sob at nights, held him when he couldn't hold back the anger, the brokenness, and stayed with him when he didn't want to be alone.

Sirius couldn't say he didn't fight against it; he did, and vehemently. There was a period of two weeks just recently when he refused to have anything with Remus, and felt so miserable until he made it up with Moony again. Now that he discovered avoiding his mate was one of the worst things he could do, he never wanted to try it again.

But it certainly didn't help his problem.

Just this evening he had to bolt out of the room when Remus came out of the showers with a towel riding low on his waist and his face red, mumbling, "I forgot my clothes," and Sirius really had to hold on to the bedpost in order to resist jumping his best friend, running out when he went back into the toilet.

The scars were just too much of a turn-on.

His cock twitched at the memory and the raven-haired lad threw caution to the wind, muttering, "What the hell," and pulled down his boxers, exposing the deep purple, rock hard member, already leaking with precome. He hurriedly spit into his right palm before stroking hard and fast-he was tortured more than enough.

All of a sudden the curtains were yanked open and Remus' concerned expression became one of shock and embarrassment, while Sirius, unable to hold back at the sight of Remus in merely plain boxers, came all over his hand with a shudder.

The silence pounded in both boys' ears as Sirius cleaned himself up with a towel that happened to be under his pillow, while Remus stood there, unmoving; his head turned sideways, his cheeks still burning.

Finally-"If you still want to talk to me, I suggest you close the curtains and come in-it's bloody freezing out there and your skin's already covered in goose bumps."

Remus quickly climbed into bed and drew the curtains, surrounding them in semi-darkness as he mumbled, "I'm sorry for-interrupting you."

Sirius chuckled, though he knew it sounded a bit strained. "We're blokes, Moony. Wanking is what we do. Now, is there any specific reason as to why you're here at two in the morning?"

Remus, if it was possible, grew even more crimson and Sirius became intrigued at his reaction; unfortunately a part of him was becoming a little too curious as well and he quickly shifted, making sure the sheet at least covered part of his belly and all of his lower body, before reclining against the headboard.

He definitely didn't miss the slight widening of his mate's brown eyes, his Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, glancing at Sirius' naked chest once before looking at the curtains around them.

Interesting.

"I just-are you mad at me?" Sirius' blue-grey eyes widened immediately and he quickly sat up, mentally cursing when he realised he was still hard from the close proximity, but he stared at Remus in disbelief.

"Why would I be? You know, besides the fact that I spilled ink all over your thirteen-inched Potions essay." Humour-he needed something to lighten things.

Remus raised an eyebrow. "I'm not joking, Pads. There isn't-I mean, we-" The werewolf looked pained and Sirius took pity on him and without thinking, placed a finger on his lips.

The younger boy halted his fumbling speech, and watched Sirius instead.

Without realising, his own lips had parted and the finger accidentally slipped inside his mouth and instinctively, he began sucking lightly, his own already half-hard cock bursting to life.

Suddenly Remus found himself pinned underneath as his friend whispered Silencing spells above him, before returning his gaze to the wolf.

The brown eyes had become lighter in colour, more golden, as he stared at Sirius curiously, his mouth partly open, his arms pinned above his head in one strong grip by one of Sirius' hands.

"You sucked my finger."

"I've been meaning to do that for a while." Thank the gods for Lupin's smart comebacks.

Sirius smirked when he saw the smaller boy's own tented boxers, and slowly stroked it through the cloth.

Remus' eyes closed and he moaned softly, his back arching slightly. "Fuck."

"Maybe later." Sirius saw Remus' glazed eyes refocus slowly as he leaned his head closer, and too much time passed before their lips met.

It was so different from kissing a bird-it was freer, more animalistic, as groans fell from both boys-Sirius nipped at the werewolf's lower lip before taking it in between his teeth and taking turns nibbling and sucking, drawing whimpers from the boy underneath before slipping his tongue in and proceeded to sample Remus, groaning at the taste of chocolate and spice that assaulted his senses. His hand skimmed the chest of the other boy as he straddled his slim hips and tweaked his right nipple with his thumb and forefinger, the boy's keening moans becoming slightly louder before his body shuddered as Sirius repeated his earlier actions with his bottom lip with his tongue now, leaving him breathless and rock hard now.

Sirius' lips left his mouth and his tongue traced the shell of his ear, whispering, "Keep your hands above you head, whatever I do." Remus could only nod, gasping when he felt those lips and teeth sucking his neck in places that made him moan and helplessly tilted back his head granting more access, just to feel those sinful lips on more skin.

The Animagus decided to go down and lick the nipple his hand was still tweaking, and was rewarded with another whimper from the werewolf as he gritted his teeth; Sirius smirked and began sucking on it, making him thrash his head from side to side as he moaned, "Gods, Padfoot.."

The other nipple quickly received the same treatment, and Sirius could see Remus' chest heaving, as his mouth hung open and his eyes half-lidded with lust and desire as he stared at his best friend, and Sirius crept down slowly, kissing and licking and biting every bit of skin he came across, tongue-fucking his bellybutton for a bit before travelling lower to where Remus' manhood was located, angry, blistering red glaring at him for abandoning him for so long.

Sirius nearly came undone when he heard Remus' loud, "Fuck, Pads, don't stop, please," as he licked the inside the slit, his hands holding back the slightly bony hips so he wouldn't choke on his cock.

"What do you want, Moony? Come on, say it for me."

Moony's voice was husky with pleading as he replied, "S-suck me, gods, please, Padfoot-"

Sirius obliged and began sucking on the tip of Remus' erection, humming slightly and smirking when Remus began whimpering and moaning his name, his voice sounding hoarse with desire, taking inch by inch until it nearly hit the back of his throat before withdrawing and repeating the whole thing, his eyes taking in the sight of his best mate writhing in pleasure, sweat coated and looking like the most gorgeous thing in the world.

Well, why not make a dream reality?

He released Remus with a pop and chuckled as he heard the whine from the werewolf. "Moony?"

Remus' eyes opened and he saw the question on his face. He nodded without hesitation. "Please, Sirius."

The brunette grinned happily and motioned, "There's lube under the pillow." Remus handed the bottle to him and they shared a quick snog before Sirius spread some of the substance on his hands. "Tell me if it hurts." Again, Remus nodded wordlessly, spreading his legs wantonly, and Sirius began breaching past those tight rings of muscles, too turned on by the sight of his best mate naked and waiting for him.

His friend tensed, but motioned for Sirius to keep going. He did it slowly, with one finger, and began searching for it-

Suddenly golden eyes shot open and demanded, "Do it again!"

The brunette smirked, and crooked his finger in the previous angle, as his friend-no, lover-began blabbering nonsense and muttering, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Padfoot, harder, faster, please!"

Sirius grinned and inserted another finger, beginning to stretch his tight, hot arse, all the while maintaining contact with his prostrate as Remus shuddered over and over again from the overwhelming sensation making his nerves frayed in the best way possible.

Suddenly Sirius withdrew all his fingers and poised his cock at his entrance. "Ready?" Remus moaned and he pushed in slowly, inch by inch, struggling to hold his orgasm at bay as the intense heat surrounded his cock.

"I'm alright, Sirius, just move, please." Remus begged again as he drew both of his legs around his friend's waist, and both of them moaned when he felt Sirius' balls slapping his arse.

Again, Sirius could do nothing but obey and with a few thrusts, he had found he right angle as Remus begin whimpering louder, "Fuck, harder, gods, Padfoot!"

Remus' own head was spinning with too much pleasure as Sirius' cock slipped in and out of him, each time hitting his prostrate directly and driving him so close, too close. Suddenly he felt Sirius' hand wrap around his neglected cock and he all but screamed as Sirius' thrusts were harder, harder and the hand around his cock faster, faster, twisting evilly and he cried out again and again from the sensations on his body and his head tilted backwards, only barely holding on when Sirius latched his mouth on the exposed skin.

Suddenly Sirius hit his prostate and twisted his hand and licked his neck in one long stroke all at the same time that he fell over the edge and screamed, "Sirius!" just as he felt hot semen filling his arse as the dog Animagus bit his neck harshly, shouting, "Fuck, Remus!"

Sirius continued thrusting feebly until his orgasm faded and both boys lay on Sirius' head, too exhausted to comprehend what had just happened. He reluctantly slipped out from Remus and rolled away from him, looking at the now-brown eyes with apprehension.

"So. We're together, right?" Sirius hated being inarticulate-that was definitely not the right words-then again, Moony wasn't a bird. Right?

Remus regarded him. "After that? Fuck, yeah. Your life would be miserable as fuck if you'd gone through the fuck-'em-leave-'em routine with me."

"Say fuck one more and I might just do that again."

"Fuck off, Black. I need sleep." With that Remus lay to his side and closed his eyes in content, semen and sweat still coating them as Sirius laid beside him and wrapped an arm close around him.

Fuck, but dreams do come true.

A/N : *Peeps out behind both hands* So, not too bad? *grimaces* Review please?


End file.
